Delga Temple
The religious site of a long-forgotten tribal clan, deep in the delga wildlands. The temple is a dungeon for players around level 35-45 with a series of puzzles alongside the Root Queen deep within. There is a shortcut for reaching the temple. If the player has obtained the scaling boots from Soot Knight, they can get to the temple by entering the Delga Encampment on Delga Jungle II and walking on the pathway on the bottom left side and reaching the end of the Forgotten Shrine on the bottom left. Rooms Introductory Room This is the first room the player will encounter when entering the temple. It normally contains three enemies. If the player has solved the puzzle before, it may reset itself, but this can often be avoided by entering the stairs quickly. The recommended topaz is blue. Conveyor Puzzle This is the second room in the temple and the first puzzle. To solve it, walk on the correct conveyors. The direction of the conveyors is indicated by the orientation of their directional arrows. When you reach the end, interact with the structure to enter the next room. Delga Guardians/Teleport Maze This is the third room in the temple. It contains multiple enemies and Delga Guardians (not to be confused with Tribal Guardians). The first part of the room involves interaction with statues and the next is a teleport maze. The recommended topaz is blue. Button Puzzle After the teleport maze comes a simpler puzzle. However, it is potentially one of the most difficult in terms of enemies, as delga tangleroots, delga thresh, and delga bats swarm you constantly in this room. The goal is to press four buttons to remove the spikes to the next room. The recommended topaz is silver/dark (delga thresh and delga tangleroot) and/or blue (delga bat). Musical Scale Puzzle This is the final puzzle. It relies on the player's knowledge of the musical scale and their memory of their location in the room. After the puzzle is completed, Root Queen will be summoned. The recommended topaz is blue, as it is the effective topaz against Root Queen. Puzzle Solutions Conveyor The first puzzle is a conveyor maze. It attempts to deceive your eyes by placing fake routes and unused conveyors. The solution is given here: Delga Guardians/Teleport Maze In the following room, there are two parts. Firstly, to access the teleport maze, the player must interact with two status on the left and right sides of the room named "FEAR" and "DEATH," summoning Delga Guardians when interacted with. After both the statues are interacted with, regardless of whether the guardians are killed or not, the spikes in the center of the room are removed and the player can access the teleport maze. The solution to this puzzle is to enter the maze, go down twice, left, then right. Afterwards, interact with the structure containing the blue stone. Button Puzzle This puzzle is probably the simplest of the four in terms of puzzles but hardest in terms of enemy difficulty (excluding root queen). There are four buttons that must be pressed in a pattern. The next button will become visible after the last one is pressed. The solution is: *Top Left *Top Right *Bottom Right *Bottom Left Musical Scale This is the final puzzle. Solving it will immediately summon Root Queen. The solution is "Do Re Mi Fa So La." Afterwards, if completed successfully, a text box will appear with the phrase "Ti" and the boss will spawn. Category:Locations Category:Maps